


A Casual Date

by BittersweetStormObsession



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetStormObsession/pseuds/BittersweetStormObsession
Summary: Ignis invites you out on what you assumed would be a casual date. Little did you know it would be quite the steamy affair.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Casual Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic posted on Tumblr back in 2017 under ChocobroObsession. Just thought I'd cross-post to my account finally.

“My apartment. 3 PM. Dress casually.” That was all the text message displayed that Saturday morning. So vague. So cryptic. So…uncharacteristic for your professional, composed boyfriend.

You had been dating the strategist for nearly three weeks. You had been on numerous dates, but never had you seen Ignis Scientia dress or act completely casual at this point. Sure, you had already been to his apartment where he whipped up the most delicious dinner you had ever tasted, enough to rival a seasoned chef. You had seen him countless times and already witnessed glimpses of the man no one could ever read, but he still wasn’t an open book with you. You knew that he wasn’t the stoic man most people encountered, seeing as how you had experienced firsthand his sarcasm and corny puns which you had come to adore. Your relationship was still fairly new and blossoming, moving at a slower pace than you would usually anticipate; not that it bothered you. It was nice to sit back and actually get to know him and enjoy the ride. The two of you had ended many evenings in each other’s arms, but you never received more than a lingering goodnight kiss from Ignis.  
Now, you sat, staring at your phone, wondering if today would be the day you would explore Ignis more in depth. You wouldn’t necessarily get to explore the sensual side of him per se, but at least acquaint yourself with the Ignis who wasn’t concerned with appearances and wasn’t on duty protecting the Crown Prince Noctis. You never assumed he had ulterior motives. If anything, you wondered if you did, and the very thought made you blush. 

Dress casually. What does that even mean? What the hell should I wear? You over analyzed the situation, as you normally did in each and every situation. You mostly spent time with Ignis after the two of you had gotten off work, and therefore were in professional attire. On your actual dates, he had maintained his usual appearance—dress pants, button-up shirt, and signature gloves, while you traded your slacks for a cocktail dress. When it really came down to it, your “casual wear” at home consisted of leggings and an oversized t-shirt sans bra, but you didn’t think any man was ready to see that scary beast just yet. No, your general work-free days consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers, and that was what you finally decided to wear to his place.

Just the day before at your most recent date, he had mentioned that since the two of you had the weekend off for once, you should just chill and hang out. Well, those weren’t his exact words. He made it sound so eloquent, which was only accentuated by his sexy English accent. “Would you care to grace me with your presence at my apartment and watch some films and maybe divulge in some take-out? I know I always insist on cooking healthy meals, but even I tire of laboring over a hot stove every now and then. Plus it would be a good opportunity to just relax and spend some quality time together.” He then chuckled and squeezed your hand. You blushed and your heart raced, as per usual, when he touched you. Even though the request sounded innocent and straightforward, you couldn’t help but wonder if anything else would transpire…

3 PM rolled around and on the dot, you knocked on the door to his apartment in your black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and sneakers. “Hello, Darling.” He greeted you as he swung the door wide open. He spoke with that accent that never failed to make your heart flutter just from the melodic sound of it. After the first week of dating, he started referring to you as various pet names, such as “Love” and “Darling”. You weren’t normally into such things, but you made an exception in his case. Maybe it had something to do with the way he said it or maybe even the way he looked at you when addressing you. 

Your jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of him, all six feet of lean muscle, in his grey t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and shoeless feet clad in black socks. Absent were his usual silver and black driving gloves. His tawny hair was gelled up in its usual spikey style, and he wore the same glasses as he always did, but you couldn’t help but notice the subtle change in his entire demeanor. He always seemed happier and more relaxed in your presence, but that was nothing compared to this. He was just so handsome and carefree and in that moment, and though you were taken aback, you were also very in love. Love. You hadn’t thought that word with many, and you certainly hadn’t realized that the feelings you had for this man were so potent. But does he feel the same way?

A lingering moment must have passed and your face must have betrayed your mind, because Ignis chuckled, “When the shock wears off, care to come in?”  
“Sorry!” You stammered. “I was caught off guard by how natural you looked when you weren’t dressed as though you had fifty business meetings or a wedding to attend to.” You managed to giggle. “Plus it doesn’t hurt that you’re literally the most attractive man ever.” You weren’t sure if you had meant to say that last part out loud, but it came out regardless, and you felt your cheeks flush scarlet. 

Ignis laughed loudly this time, and placed a swift peck on your glowing cheek. “Why thank you, Love. Though I must say, you look divine in your attire as well. I never get to see you in shape-hugging clothing, and I didn’t think I could find you more attractive, yet here I am doing so.”

Right on cue, your blush deepened, and you felt your heart pick up tempo and nearly leap out of your chest. He had complimented you many times, but you still weren’t used to it. You never did take compliments well. You hadn’t thought too much about how your casual-wear made your body look, but it suddenly occurred to you that you rarely showed off your curves, preferring looser clothing for work and modest dresses for evenings out. This outfit, however, showcased your hourglass figure and it got your boyfriend’s attention. You must be doing something right.

Ignis moved to shut the door and you forced yourself to step forward and place your purse and keys on the countertop. You slipped out of your sneakers and set them off to the side of the door. You turned towards him and inquired, “I know you asked about having a lazy movie day with takeout and whatnot, but is that all that’s on the schedule?”

You noticed a slight smirk cross his lips before he replied, “That is the agenda for today, though I am open to suggestions and deviations”.

The inner you immediately traveled back to your bedroom thoughts from earlier before you suppressed her and explained, “Oh, I’m up for just about anything, though I do savor lazy days on the couch watching movies, not having to think too much or worry about anything. Did you have any particular movies in mind?”

“But of course,” he answered smoothly. “I am always a man with a plan and I have several set aside that you may choose from.”

“Sweet!” you cheered. Truthfully, all you could think about was the notion of snuggling up on a couch with Ignis. Even if nothing transpired between the two of you, just the idea of being so close to him for any extended period of time sent electricity running through your veins. 

The two of you wandered into his living room and he stood by the couch, gesturing to the coffee table between it and the massive flat-screen TV where he had placed several Blu-rays. You could see the vast collection that he had in the stand underneath the TV, so you understood why he only picked out a few; it would take way too long to browse through his library. Though the two of you had previously discussed your tastes in film and music, you were still happily surprised to see that he had selected many films you had already seen and loved, along with a few you had expressed interest in but hadn’t had the opportunity to see. You picked an action-comedy that you hadn’t seen yet and placed it in his outstretched hand. “I pick this one!”

“Ah, an excellent choice,” he replied. “I do quite enjoy that one. Actually, do you think you could get it started whilst I go grab our drinks and snack from the kitchen? I figured once we finish this one we could order dinner and watch another if you desired to do so?”

“That’s perfect,” you sighed happily. While you enjoyed being treated to his cooking, and you loved the dates at the fancy restaurants and wonderful museums, you couldn’t help but feel more in love and more at ease in this natural environment, doing something casual like watching a movie. It felt more like the two of you could be more than just a couple, but good friends. That was a feeling you didn’t have too often with your dates and past lovers. You never felt like actual friends. You craved the intimacy of friendship and being open and transparent with someone. The two of you always spent hours talking on your dates, but this was opening a whole new door in your relationship.

You powered on the TV, placed the movie in the player, and settled down on the couch. Ignis returned shortly with a large bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He handed you a drink before sitting directly beside you. You experienced that electricity when you felt his leg rub up against yours as he settled in his seat on the couch and you tried not to blush. He placed the popcorn bowl in his lap and gestured for you to dig in. You smiled up at him and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into your mouth to distract yourself from your thoughts as you turned your face towards the screen where the movie was just beginning.

You snacked on popcorn and sipped your fizzy drink for a while as the movie played and Ignis did the same. It was about twenty minutes in, though, that you realized that you both had unconsciously placed your drinks and bowl on the coffee table and had drifted closer to each other. At some point he had placed an arm around your shoulders and you were leaning into him, your head against his chest and one arm draped over his abdomen. He had angled himself towards you, his other arm draped across your front, stroking your thigh. You gazed up at him only to find that he was looking back at you, want in his eyes.

You weren’t sure which one of you initiated the kiss. One minute you were softly kissing and the next you were angling your body towards him more and snaking your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer, wrapping his long, toned arms around your waist. The kiss deepened and you felt his tongue willing your lips to part and allow it entry. You involuntarily moaned into his mouth, which only caused him to tighten his grip and pull you over into his lap. You straddled his long legs and drew him in as close as you possibly could. Though it was difficult to form coherent thoughts, your lips twitched into a slight smirk as you pulled away to catch your breath. The expression was not unnoticed by the ever-so-observant strategist.

“What are you so pleased about?” He mused in a voice just a hair deeper and more gruff than usual. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and his warm breath tickled your sensitive skin. It was extremely distracting.

You lost your nerve momentarily as you blushed slightly. “Well, though I really didn’t think you were one for ulterior motives, I sometimes let my thoughts wander over to the dark side. I didn’t come into this expecting anything, but all the same, I am totally into where this is going.”

He laughed in that musical voice that made you swoon, and rose up to cup your face with both hands, a serious look forming on his face. “(Y/N)…” He whispered as he tenderly pulled your face towards his own and kissed you softly before pulling away, still grasping your face. You could see the deep longing in his eyes and though you melted, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his glorious green ones. “To be perfectly honest, I wasn’t sure what my intentions were either. All I knew was that I craved your presence and I wanted to spend quality time alone with you. If all we did was watch movies and chat, it would have been sufficient for me. I do want the opportunity to explore every piece of you, your mind and body, but only at a pace we are both comfortable with. I’m not sure what has come over me, but I can’t help myself. I want you. Would you have me?”

Always the perfect gentleman, that man was. You were at his complete mercy and the fact that you were in his lap should tell him what you were willing to do with him, yet he still asked. His hands slowly lowered from your face down to your own hands which were in your lap where he gripped them tightly. You could see the vulnerability all over his normally composed face and longed to take all of his insecurities away and just show him how much he meant to you.

“Ignis,” you spoke softly, staring into his eyes. “I know it’s only been three weeks, and I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but the thing is, I want to go down that road with you. I don’t know where it will take us, but I’m definitely on this journey with you. I want to know all of your sides too. I can’t say I’ve ever felt so strongly about someone before, but looking past the obvious sexual attraction I feel towards you, there is no other place I would rather be right now.”

For once you weren’t blushing. Your resolve was strong and he must have sensed it, because he suddenly released your hands only to wrap his arms around you once more, pulling you close and crushing his lips against yours. He nibbled at your lower lip and you let out a soft moan. He took the opportunity to once again, push his tongue into your mouth. Though you noticed how he tasted of sugar and salty snacks before, now you really appreciated his natural flavor. You couldn’t describe it, but you knew he was getting you drunk on his essence, intentional or not. 

You made out like that for a little while, completely ignoring the movie. His hands wandered from your head to your waist and back again. It was as though he couldn’t quite hold on to you as tightly as he wanted to. Just when you thought maybe he was backing off a bit and composing himself, he surprised you by placing both hands on your ass and grabbing you, pulling you right up against his chest. You began to notice the slight hardness bulging and straining against his pants, hitting you in just the right spot. It excited you, and next thing you knew, you found yourself grinding against him. He moaned into your mouth, bucking his hips slightly. You thought you made him uncomfortable when he stopped kissing you and put his head against your shoulder, but then he turned his head and latched onto your neck, sucking and biting at one of your sweet spots. He gripped your hips and pulled you in, grinding your into his erection once more. 

That did it. You had to have him. Your hunger would not be satiated any other way. He reluctantly pulled away from you and asked, “Care to move this to a more… accommodating location?”

This passionate episode was bringing out a side of you that you hardly knew existed. You laughed and your crass reply just slipped out. “Only you could transform ‘Wanna go fuck in my bed?’ into such a poetic phrase”. 

He laughed and then stared at you, his eyes burning with desire. “Well, Kitten, who knew you, could have such a dirty mouth? I can’t wait to see what else you can do with it.”

He helped you climb off of his lap and he rose up, grabbing your hand and lacing his fingers with your own. He led you away from the living room, down a short hallway to his room. Though you’d visited twice before, you had yet to see his bedroom. For all you knew, it could be one of those intimidating dominatrix pleasure dungeons, yet you found yourself unafraid. No matter what awaited you, you were well-prepared.

He opened the door and switched on the light, stepping to the side to allow you entry first. You surveyed the room, only to discover that it appeared to be an average bedroom. There was a king-sized bed with an iron headboard against the back wall, and several other pieces of furniture. You didn’t take the time to acquaint yourself with your surroundings because immediately you felt Ignis’s arms wrap around your middle as he pressed your back against his torso. He leaned over and you shivered at the sensation of his breath tickling your ear. “Go lay down on the bed, Kitten.”

It didn’t matter what he said to you. You could have stripped in two seconds flat and just laid there, his for the taking, but you wanted to draw this out and see what transpired. You slowly sauntered over to the bed and crawled on top, coming to rest in the exact center. You watched him as a predator observing its prey as he nonchalantly walked up to the bed and climbed up beside you. You couldn’t understand how he kept his composure. It took everything in you not to rip off both your clothes and just ride him. Maybe he felt the same way. You were sure that your face betrayed you while his remained smooth, save for his eyes. His eyes scanned your body and drank you in, the intensity sending chills down your spine. He cupped your face with one hand and began kissing you. You pulled him closer, your fingers entangling his hair, and angled your body towards him.

His hand slowly started to delicately trace down your jawline to your neck, to your collarbone, and down to your chest where it came to rest on one of your breasts. You moaned into the kiss when he began to grope you, softly at first, and then more rough. He then grabbed your other breast and you could definitely feel the ache beginning to form deep in your belly. You yearned for him. He moved on from your breasts to lightly tracing his smooth fingertips up and down one of your arms. Your flesh became hot as though he was burning a trail with every graze.

“Mmmm…” you hummed. 

“Yes, Kitten?”

“Has anyone ever told you what a tease you are?” you whined.

“Me? A tease? My apologies.” The sarcasm in his answer was practically tangible. You opened your eyes and stared into his grinning face, pouting slightly.

“Patience, Darling, patience. All good things come to those who wait,” he soothed as his hand ghosted down your chest and came to rest on your abdomen.

“Yeah, but I tend to not be a very patient person.” you explained.

“Well, then I am eager to please. If you would just bear with me, I promise it will all be to your liking.”

“Bring it on.” you dared.

That lit a spark in him because a devilish grin crossed his face and he suddenly sat up, pulling you into his embrace; he began kissing you passionately like before. He traced the bottom of your t-shirt hesitantly for a brief moment before breaking apart from you and yanking it over your head. You started to help by reaching behind your back to unhook your bra, but he reached around you first and his nimble fingers grasped the clasp and undid it. You shed your bra and tossed it over the side of the bed. He took a few seconds to appreciate the view before pushing you down on the bed and taking a nipple into his mouth.

You gasped and lost yourself in the moment as he circled your nipple with his tongue and then gently bit down and tugged. He did the same to the other and you arched your back slightly off the bed, putting your arms around him and pulling him closer to your chest. He rose up and stared at you, his eyes boring into yours. They mirrored the longing in your own. He turned back down and trailed kisses down your stomach, stopping when he reached the top of your jeans. He gazed at you again, a question on his face, as if he was asking for your permission. You answered by undoing the top button for him. He pushed your hands away gently and undid the zipper. You raised your backside off of the bed so he could slide your jeans and underwear down and discard them. Enthralled as you were, you suddenly became self-conscious by your nakedness. You averted your eyes and allowed your insecurities to play out in your mind as you stiffened.

Ignis moved upwards so that he was beside you and turned your face towards his own. “Do not feel bashful in my presence. You are more beautiful than I could even imagine. But if you do start to feel uncomfortable and wish to discontinue, I will back off and allow you privacy.”

That was all the reassurance you needed. You looked into his eyes as you spoke, “Thank you. You are the kindest, most patient man I have ever met. I need you Ignis Scientia. I need you so badly. But don’t you think it would be better if we were on an equal playing field?” 

You tugged at his shirt as you spoke. He sat up and pulled it over his head and then swiftly stood up so he could remove his jeans. He wore black boxer briefs, and you could see his bulging package fighting to be set free. You gaped at him, relishing in the sight of his toned torso. Though everyone knew how fit he was you had no idea just how splendid the view could be when he was wasn’t covered. He did not remove his undergarments, however. He left them on and then carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He slid onto the end of the bed and spread your legs wide and placed himself between them. 

You were wet before you had even left the couch, and you knew you were dripping, ready for him. He fixed his eyes on yours as he lowered his mouth to your clit and swiped his tongue across. You broke the eye contact as you clamped your eyes shut and threw back your head into a long moan. “Oh, Ignis!” 

He paused long enough to answer you. “Mmm, let me hear you, Kitten. It’s imperative that I know what gives you the most pleasure.”

“Anything. Everything that you do. Oh God, just please don’t stop what you’ve started!” You breathily moaned at him.

“As you wish,” was his answer as he dove back between your legs and began sucking on your clit. You couldn’t help but sigh, moan, and whisper obscenities as he worked you towards orgasm. His tongue danced across your clit and onto your folds. You had a sharp intake of breath as he inserted two fingers inside of you while alternating between rubbing his tongue across your clit and sucking it. He pumped his fingers in and out of you, stroking the sensitive spot inside. You couldn’t lie still, though he did use his other arm to attempt to pin you down at your middle. You had been clutching the sheets but the overwhelming sensation of his mouth and long, nimble fingers proved to be too much for you. You ran your fingers through his hair and pressed his head down while lifting yourself up to meet him. He looked up at you and smirked. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He fucked you with his tongue, gripping your thighs tightly. He didn’t hold you down anymore, so you raised your hips and gripped his head, pulling him closer and grinding against his mouth.

You could feel yourself reaching the edge. “Fuck, Ignis, I’m going to come soon.”

“Then go ahead and come for me.”

He began fingering you again while his tongue assaulted your clit. He picked up speed and it hit you all at once. You screamed his name as you came. He continued to pump his fingers inside of you as you rode out your orgasm. He licked up your juices and then rose up, sucking on his fingers, wet from pleasuring you. It surprised you how much it turned you on to see him do that, like he wanted to savor the taste. He wiped his mouth off with the back of one hand and looked at you, as if waiting for you to make the next move. You sat up and kissed him, not caring that you could taste yourself on his lips. You pushed him down on his back. “It’s only fair if you let me show you a good time too,” you purred.

“Let’s see what all your mouth is capable of then.”

He shifted slightly so you could remove his boxer briefs and free his cock, and you were happy to see he was rock hard and ready to go. He was bigger than you had initially thought, and though size didn’t matter to you, the excitement started to build. You fluttered your eyelashes at him as you knelt between his legs and traced kisses up his thighs. His head lolled back and his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned your name. You continued to lick, kiss, and nibble your way up to his member, trailing your fingernails up his thighs as well. You paused when you reached his cock. He opened his eyes and you made sure to maintain eye contact as you worked your tongue slowly from the base of his shaft up to the tip where you swirled your tongue around, tasting his salty pre-cum. He groaned loudly when you pushed only the tip into your mouth and traced your tongue around the head. 

“And you say I’m the tease.” He spoke in a gruff voice.

“Didn’t you say something about patience earlier?” You teased.

“Fuck patience.”

You tsked then took as much of him as you could into your mouth while he let in a sharp intake of breath. You wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft and pumped while your head bobbed up and down. You swirled your tongue around him and sucked in. You took your mouth away just to watch him squirm and buck into your hand and then you took him in again just to hear him moan. You continued this pattern for a while until he managed to regain his composure and pull you gently away from his cock.

“I’m sorry to stop you, Kitten. You feel wonderful, but I’m not ready to end this just yet. I desperately need more of you.”

You both sat up and he moved so as to push you down onto your back once again. He spread your legs and knelt between them. Watching him come apart under your influence had been getting you off and you were slick and dripping, ready for more. He placed one hand on your hip and used the other to guide himself into you. The sensation was powerful. You stretched to accommodate his member as he sheathed himself completely in you. Those intense green eyes stared at you and you moaned. He began slowly pumping in and out of you. He would pull almost all the way out, with just the head of his cock in you, and then slowly slide back in. It drove you crazy. He continued on like this for a little while before pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming into you. Hard.

You screamed his name. He pulled out and did it again and you felt yourself starting to weaken. He pushed all the way in and leaned over you, pumping into you at a normal pace while kissing your chest, your neck, your jawline, and finally your lips. 

“Don’t stop, Iggy. Please don’t stop until you’ve fucked me into oblivion,” you begged. 

“With pleasure,” he promised.

He guided your hands above your head and held them there with his body pressed up against yours as he continued to fuck you. You swore you could feel electricity between your skin and his. When you weren’t saying his name or moaning unintelligible things, you kissed his lips and jawline. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him in as close as you could. He let go of your arms, so you placed them around him and dug your nails into his back. This caused him to let out a guttural growl and slam into you harder, picking up speed. Your senses were completely overwhelmed and you could feel yourself nearing release again. 

“Iggy…” you breathed. “I need to come again.”

“(Y/N), come for me. I want to watch you fall apart some more.”

You could barely think at this point, but it occurred to you that he needed to chase his release as well. “You need to come too. Come on me?”

He answered with a growl and rose up slightly, spreading your legs even further, hooking his arms underneath them and angling himself so he could really pound into you. You screamed and saw stars as that wave of pleasure hit you. Soon, he too reached his peak and pulled out swiftly to come on your lower stomach, slowly grinding the base of his cock against your clit as he did so, which further extended your orgasm. 

He moved over your leg and collapsed on the bed beside you. You turned your head to face him and he did the same, bringing one hand up to tuck some stray hairs behind your ear and stroke your face. 

“That. Was. Amazing,” you punctuated each word as you beamed at him. 

“It was glorious for me as well, My Love.” He replied, panting slightly.

You didn’t mean to say it, but you were so wrapped up in that post-coital bliss that it just slipped out without warning. “I love you.”

A look of slight shock registered on his normally composed face and you instantly regretted uttering those words. You panicked and did what you normally did when you were socially awkward-apologize and escape.

“I’m sorry! Oh God, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just blurted it out. Just forget I said anything!” You made to rush off the bed, but as you rose up, you felt him grab your wrist. It was firm, but not painful or threatening.

“Wait, (Y/N).” He pleaded.

You cringed and turned to face Ignis, embarrassed tears starting to trickle down your cheeks. You expected to see a look of disgust or maybe even pity, but instead you were met with genuine smile. He noted your instant confusion and explained, “(Y/N), I’m sorry for seeming shocked at first. Don’t misinterpret that. It’s just that I didn’t anticipate that you would feel so strongly towards me. You really love me?”

You looked down at the bed and bit your lip before answering him. “Yes. I really do love you. I didn’t expect to feel this way so soon, but the feeling had started rooting itself in me before anything even happened today. If you don’t feel the same way, it’s okay. I rushed in and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable and don’t feel obligated to say anything back to me. It’s fine, really.”

“Love?” he coaxed. You finally found the nerve to look at him and the smile was still there. “I have the same feelings for you. I love you, (Y/N). I didn’t want to be too forward and frighten you away. I was surprised that we were on the same page. I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming first. I truly do love you. You have no idea, the effect you have on me.”

You couldn’t believe your ears. Happy tears trickled down your cheeks this time as you smiled at him. You leaned towards him and he pulled you into an embrace. You kissed, and this felt like the first time again. You were giddy and in love and it was the most amazing feeling you had ever experienced. After kissing a while longer, he reluctantly pulled away. “Darling, let me help you clean up.” 

He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He returned with a warm damp towel to help clean up the evidence of your tryst off of your stomach. He lovingly helped you redress and you did the same for him.

“The evening is still young. Would you care to order dinner and actually watch a movie?” He chuckled. 

“Hmm, yes, I’d like that very much.” You answered as your stomach decided to growl.

The two of you placed an order with a nearby restaurant and soon the food was delivered to his door. You chowed down and snuggled while watching movies all evening and well into the night. Eventually you noticed the late hour. Ignis, who hadn’t let go of you since you had finished supper, looked down on you lying in his lap and sheepishly asked, “Since it’s late, would you like to stay here? You seem tired and I don’t want to force you to drive in your current state. Otherwise if you would permit me to drive you home and then allow you to retrieve your car in the morning we could go that route?”

Though you had started feeling groggy, you perked up at his first suggestion. “Could I stay here with you?”

“Nothing would give me more pleasure at this moment than that,” he beamed.

He guided you back to his room and gestured to a vast wardrobe. “Pick out a shirt to wear and I’ll give you privacy to change and get ready for bed. I keep an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet above the sink.”

You raised your eyebrow at this remark, wondering if he fibbed and had anticipated all of this all along. It was as if he read your mind when he told you, “I always buy my toothbrushes in bulk so as to save money and to have extras just in case, like the time I managed to drop one.”

“Composed, suave, smooth, sophisticated Ignis dropping a toothbrush? But I thought you were one of the most coordinated people on the planet? I mean, come on. You wield daggers! You’re scarily lethal!” You chided.

He tried to suppress a grin when he answered you. “Hmm. Well, let’s just say one time I did manage to slide on a dropped sock and my toothbrush paid the price by falling into the toilet. I was not about to salvage that one. I was forced to trek to the store in the middle of the night for a replacement.”

You shook with laughter until you nearly cried. Watching you crack up, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his own expense as well. “Okay, Love, you’ve had your fun. Go get ready for bed.”

You nodded and wandered over to the wardrobe while he left the room, presumably to head to the kitchen for a nightly cup of Ebony. You never understood how he could drink coffee at night and still sleep, but you knew he was a rarity. You browsed through his shirts and selected one of his long-sleeved button-ups. It was white with tiny black vertical pinstripes. You’d seen him in it plenty of times and had marveled over how sexy he was in it. Once again, you had ulterior motives. It was going to be long enough to just barely cover your ass and it was going to be slightly see-through. You weren’t planning on wearing your bra to bed, and you certainly didn’t want him to miss the sight of your black lace panties again. 

You freshened up in the bathroom and then slipped out of your clothes and into his shirt. As you suspected, it was a bit big on you, but the material was smooth and comfy. You purposefully left the top three buttons undone to showcase your cleavage. You walked out of the bathroom and glanced up just in time to see Ignis falter in his gait. He had been walking into the room with his head down and nearly stumbled when he caught sight of you. 

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed, his eyes bewildered.

“Yes, Ignis?”

“I do hope you aren’t too terribly tired.” He slowly stated, a gleam flashing in his eyes and a smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.

“Why is that?” You teased.

“Because I can’t let you get away with looking so deliciously sinful in my shirt like that.” He let out in a husky voice.

That’s when you took note of what he was going to wear to bed. He was in a pair of black sweat pants and a white v-neck t-shirt that hugged his lean muscles just right. The pants were slowly starting to tent from his growing erection and your heartbeat quickened. “Well then. I guess it’s time for round two,” you grinned at him. 

“Come on, Kitten, show me what you’ve got.”

After yet another round of passion, consisting mostly of you ridding him into the bed, the two of you spent the majority of the night talking, exchanging stories, and learning more about one another. You laughed, you even cried a bit, and the whole time Ignis never stopped looking at you as though you were the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world. You truly did love him and as the two of you opened up more to each other, that feeling solidified itself in your heart. You both kept exchanging “I love you’s” between stories and your face ached from all of the smiling. As the two of you began to drift off to sleep in the early morning hours with his arms encased about you, you knew that you were going to spend the rest of your life with Ignis Scientia and that this was just the wonderful beginning.


End file.
